Deep shadows and brilliant Highlights
by veronique2
Summary: Peeta's pov from Mockingjay. the story will also explore his past and his life with his family and tell how he recover from the hell he went through too.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : Hi, here is my new fanfic about Hunger games. It will be about Peeta in Mockingjay. From Peeta Pov and sometimes others character's Pov . It will probably a long fic and a complicated one because I want to explain the complexity of what happened to Peeta . I will need your support for this one. ^^ Don't forget I'm french and english is not my native language .

I hope you will like it and please review. I usually don't ask for reviews but this fic is a big project I have and I 'll probably need to know if it will be worth the time I will give on it.

Disclaimer : Suzanne collins owns Hungers games not me.

Chapter 1

Peeta 's Pov

Where I am? This is not the Arena . I'm laying down on a pretty comfortable bed. My mind is still a bit confused . I look at the room. It's a pretty one. I get up and go to open the door . It's locked. A pretty room but locked as if it was a cell. I sit down of the bed. My heart begins to race. I breathe in and out because it's not the time for me to panic. I'm back at the capitol. I breathe in and out again I have to calm down. I have to remember. I killed Brutus then, there was a big explosion and I blacked out.

Does this mean , the others are all dead and I'm the only one alive? Am I the victor of the 75th hunger games? What about Katniss? She can't be dead! Please ... She can't be dead . It can't . I don't want to be the victor of the 75th hunger games. But I'm here. In good health. They took care of me and healed me.

It can't . I'm not supposed to be the one to live. I was supposed to die and protected Katniss. Katniss had to win. I'm on the verge of tears. The thought of Katniss being dead and me be being the victor is unbearable. I rush toward the door and try to open it again. Why is it locked? Something is wrong. Where are Haymitch? Effie? Even Portia?

I'm screaming now.

" Where is Katniss? " I yell. " Open the damn door " " Haymitch if you are here , you better not be drunk " I'm really angry right now. If nobody answer me, I 'm going to destroy that door even if it's probably impossible to do it.

Suddenly a voice is talking to me.

" Mr Mellark, Welcome back. " I recognize that voice. It's the president Snow 's voice. I freeze. " Sadly I have bad news for you. The 75th hunger games had to be cancelled. " I frown. I don't understand how the hunger games could have been cancelled and in that case where are the others? Katniss is alive? . " But the worst of all, Peeta, is that you have been betrayed"

What? What does this mean? I have been betrayed? I don't understand.

"What do you mean?" I ask . I'm sure they can hear me;

" Katniss Everdeen with the complicity of Haymitch, Finnick, Beete, johanna, the gamemaker Plutarch, detroyed the Arena's forcefield. The district 13 went to their rescue. But they abandoned you. We were able to capture Mrs Mason though.

I'm in shock and I don't know what to think or what to say. The district 13? What the hell. There are no more district 13.

Suddenly a screen appears on my room's wall and I see it. Katniss is blowing up the forcefield. Then the images are blurry , probably because of the explosion. But I can see a big ship in the sky. Finnick, he is holding Beete and Katniss. I can't see it clearly. Then the ship is taking them. The last image is one of me: I'm lying unconscious and alone. Peacemakers are coming and are taking me.

Katniss is alive. It's the first thought I have and I feel relieved. But I'm still in shock.

"Peeta " the president Snow 'voice says " I always knew deep down you didn't know about their plan. I 'll be honest , I had huge doubts about you. But … It's obvious you weren't in the know. " He pauses " As always " he says with sarcasms.

The shock is still here. It's too hard to think. The screen is showing others images : johanna who is being tortured.

" If you think I'm going to tell you, you are moron ! I'll prefer to die " she is screaming. They continue to torture her. " What about Peeta Mellark ?"

" He didn't know. I swear he didn't know! " She is screaming. They continue to torture her " Tell us the truth. He knew…" She spits on the peacemaker " whatever I say you won't believe me…"

Johanna is a strong woman. She is doing her best to not break. Then, the screen shows me something unbelievable. Disctrict 13 soldiers who are fighting against peacemakers at district 11. A lot of people are dying from both camps. Even civils are there , they are fighting, screaming, dying.

"A Rebellion I thought. This is a huge rebellion . A very serious one . I sit down on the bed. Tears are rolling down on my face. The images continues to show the rebellion, no . I shake my head. Not a rebellion : A war. A civil war is happening now. It's the beginning of a civil war.

I gasped at the horror of what it means. During our victory tour, I said to Katniss that maybe we shouldn't tame the rebellion. There were words of a teenage boy who didn't have a clue of the real meaning of it. I remember Gale who wanted to start a rebellion at district 12 as well. What about Katniss? I'm so confused right now.

This is too big for us. What about the district 13? The president snow talked about the gamemaker's head Plutarch being with them? Then I remember. He indeed asked to dance with Katniss. What if ?

The president snow 's voice start to speak again. As if he was reading my mind.

" District 13 survived, we don't know where they are located yet. But for sure, they sent spies in the capitol since a long time. It was all prepared. Cinna and Plutarch were part of them. They were waiting for an opportunity and then the girl in fire gave them one, without her nothing would have been possible "

It's still hard to swallow. I'm bitter and in shock.

"Peeta you and I have something in common " the president snow says. I don't understand why he is saying that. " We are been both betrayed by the people we trusted."

I frown. Yes, I have been betrayed . I'm sure about it. I have no doubt about Haymitch for example. But what about Katniss? I still think she is a too bad actress and she wouldn't be able to cover so well a such big plan. These plans were too much elaborated. Like I said to myself : this is too big for us. I decide to trust my instinct and my own logic. The only conclusion is Katniss and I were , are pawns in their games.

But this game is a lot of more horrible than the hunger games. It's not a game were only 23 kids are going to die. It's hundreds of them and hundreds of people are going to die maybe more..

"Peeta… I know the situation is shocking for you. But …" I interrupt him " I'm going to help you Mr President! How did they dare to betray me like that? To use me like that ?" I yelled with anger and determination. I'm such a good pretender,always had been and beside I'm really angry at the whole world now.

" Very well " The president's snow voice says. " We will get you all the informations you will need and we will set up an interview with Ceaser Flickermann as soon as possible. We need to prepare it correctely"

" Thank you" I say. This is going to buy me time. Time to think. If they think they can manipulated me , they are so wrong. They want to play, I'm gonna play. I'm really furious at both camps. I hate the capitol, I hate the district 13. We are just pawns for Them. I hope Katniss is as in shock than I'm and refuse to play into their games. She is probably worriying as hell for me. Katniss, you have to be strong. Don't let them use you. Trust me. You know I can handle it. She probably thinks I'm being tortured. It Will be good for her to see me healthy.

I will have to make it clear during that interview. To get her that important message " Don't be a pawn, do not trust anyone, think, this is war. War is all about destruction and misery. You… we have to figure out something else. "

The only problem is I don't know yet what we can do, to stop the mess, to make things better. I'm suddenly very aware I'm only a seventeen years old teen.

END of chapter 1

I hope you like it. Tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note. I'm not really sure about myself . It was a complicated chapter , and I hope Peeta is not too much OOC. I hope you will enjoy it.

Chapter 2

Peeta's Pov.

I'm playing with cards. They gave me a set when I asked for it. I even played with a peacemaker yesterday. They are treating me very well. I have to confess that I do everything to make sure they can trust me. I'm laughing with them, bring old memories from the 74th hunger games I won. I lied every day and do not forget to play the heartbroken guy who had been betrayed by the girl he loves.

Each afternoons, we prepare the interview. Time to time I make a point to not be agree with what they want me to tell, sometimes I argue about this or that even if I never cross a certain line but I m doing it for two reasons.

First : Being too easy with them, to not oppose some resistance will eventually bring them to be suspicious at me. They follow me during two hunger games, they just know who I am.

Two : At the end , after their explanations , I make them believe , they succeed to convince me . I let them think they are in control.

It's scary how good I'm at this. I'm a professional liar and a total fake. I have years of practice behind me. Thanks to my family. I don't know where they are now but I'm not too worried. The mellarks know how to survive. They know how to sell their soul for the better price. When I was a child I often felt like a small red fish swimming in a pool full of sharks. The red fish I am , had to learn the hard way. Eventually I became a true cameleon.

It's probably why I feel almost at home here. But there's a huge difference here. It's easier to be someone else , to play the games when it's not your family. You don't love them. You don't feel any remorse or pain. The burden is not here. The pain of being hurt by their words doesn't exist. I'm on the verge of tears now. Great. I miss them. Something is definetely wrong with me. How can I miss them? After all they did to me ? I still remember my mother 's words to me when she learnt about the 75th hunger games . How mad she was.

" Peeta, I hope you have some common sense to not volunteer if it's Haymitch who is chosen." She yelled.

My first thought was " She can't possibly be worried for me? Right? There's a trick"

"I'll volunteer " I answered.

" I can't believe how selfish you are. What abous us? With your death, we are going to loose all our money…" she started

"My money…The victor's money…" I added with a smirk. I knew there was a trick. I wasn't surprised at all but it seemed I never learned because it still hurt to hear it. But I knew better than to show I had been hurt. Instead I glared at her.

She rolled her eyes. " You know what I mean. We have projects too. A new life, new friends. For once, you were usefull to your family but no, you are so stupidly in love with that Everdeen , you don't even see she is using you ."

"She saved my life " I reminded coldly..

" She saved her honor. I bet she wouldn't have eaten the berries. Only you, are an idiot enough to think she was playing fair. You just got lucky, the gamemaker were very naïve this year"

"Whatever. I'll volunteer " I said and then left the backery without a good bye; Only once at my house, I cried like a child.

I guess without them, I wouldn't be who I am now. Someone able to show the complete opposite of who I really am. Without them, I 'll be like Katniss too easy to read.

The interview was tonight. I feel tense and I'm trying to relax at playing with the cards. I have 3 messages that are important for me to tell

First : tell Katniss, I trust her and I don't feel betrayed.

Second : Tell Katniss to be careful , to think, to not let herself being a pawn. To think about the consequences of a civil war.

Third : To make them understand I'm a prisonneer here .

I' have to choose my words carefully. It must be ambigous enough for the capitol so they won't cut the live and at the same time make sure my messages will be understood. I'll deal later with the consequences . I 'm not a naïve person. I know they are going to punish me for what I'm going to do. There are going to be so angry.

I have to concentrate , tonight I'll have to be confident . I 'll have to be good.

The interview is done. I think I did everyting perfectely. I really happy with myself and I'm not surprised when four peacemarkers arrive to escort me. The president Snow must be furious. We are going to a place I don't know . Obviously, from tonight I'll have a real cell.

The cell was worse than I think. No bed, no sanitary. I sigh. Suddenly I hear Johanna's voice.

" I wondered where you have been all this time" Her voice was weak.

" How are you? I've seen you 've been tortured"

" Yeah, I told them everything, even what I didn't know , at the end… But what I knew had no importance so… it's been days since I have been tortured."

"What about you?"

" I behave like a bad kitty and peed on their carpet, they didn't like it " I laugh. She started to laugh too.

" I hope you won't loose your sense of humor once they will start to torture you " she replies.

There is a silence now.

" I'm so mad at them. How did they dare to abandon us… We had a deal. Haymitch is the worse."

" He probably tried to do his best."

" So It's true… What they said about you"

" What are they saying about me? " I 'm curious. " That you are the best of us all. How ironic is it. They abandon the guy they admire the most."

" I think you are delirious." I don't want to believe what she said becausei it's simply not true. I'm not the best of them all far from that.

"No, even I , I like you. Your funny ,selfless and caring. Your are strong, smart and brave . There'are no victor like you out there "

I shake my head.

" You are so wrong about me" it's true in fact. I'm selfish , I'm a liar, a coward most of the time But I still try to be a better man. To be worth for something

Truth to be told, I crave for love. It's probably why I'm a such good pretender. I can change myself so easily just to feel some love . At the end, I'm even more hurt because this is not love I get. I just show them what I know they will appreaciate so the love I get is just as fake as me.

At school , I had many friends. I made them laugh. I tried to help them with their homework. They like me a lot. But it wasn't really me at the end. Katniss didn't have to be like that to be loved by her family and to be admired by others. She just had to be herself and they love her. They respect her. Like my mother said. She is a survivor that one. When I'm all but a survivor. When I was a child, I cried a lot, I was hyper sensitive. I was day dreaming a lot , I'm still daydreaming a lot, a way to escape the reality. I love to watch flowers and pretty things. I like to draw. I don't like to fight. I can't bear the thought of hurting someone. I feel guilty so easily. I'm always mad at myself for not being someone stronger and better. The real me is so out of place in this world. My mother used to look at me , like I was an error or something. So I had to create someone I'm not. I put a perfect mask. Sometimes I scare myself, afraid to loose who I am inside.

Why is it so hard to be myself in front of the others? Why is it so hard to be loved for who I am. At least , in the arena I was myself with Katniss. I don't know why I can be myself with Katniss. Probably because I trust her : she is a caring person. I know How much she is taking care of her sister. How strong she is for the person she loves. How she decide to feed her family and went to hunt. It was awesome. She litteraly changed my life and make me stronger. She doesn't even know how she changed my life. But I when I saw her , taking responsibility for her family, being so brave , so full of life . I was in awe and started to change . To see life in a different way. I found a way to survive by myself. I found the fake smiles, the lies, I started to wrestle and was hoping secretely one day… I 'll be able to talk to her. To say thank you because I understood a lot of things. Like I had no right to let myself die into the deep shadows when other people had a life that is so much harder than mine and fight for it everyday. I maybe different but I can still try to make my life better and hope ... One day… One day..;

I must have fell asleep during my day dreaming because I m being awaken by the peacemakers.

" Wake up ! The president Snow is waiting for you "

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note : I have time today , so I decided to continue the story.

Chapter 3

I 'm in a middle of a perfect garden full of roses. I 'm well attached to a chair. So well I can't move. The roses are beautiful but I can't appreciate them. The flowers are flawless. It makes them too unreal and fakes.

The president Snow approachs me.

"Mr Mellark, what do you think about my garden?" he simply asks.

" Beauty is not all about perfection. Your garden has no life, no flaws, your roses are all dead. You probably have to inject some perfume because they are unable to produce some "

He stared at me. I 'm unable to guess what he is thinking about.

" You know what I used to think about you? From the first day I saw your face at the reaping?" The president Snow sits in a chair in front of me.

" Hum, let me guess, " What an handsome young man "

" Weak. You were crying in that car like a little child"

" I remember…" I say

" Then you were just " lover boy " to me , the stupidest person I ever seen in the hunger games. I never pay attention to you that much. Never saw you as a real threat. I know better now."

It's strange to talk with this man. He looks at me half disgust , half curious.

" You are the kind of person who are working their " magic " behind curtain" He stares at me.

" Because of you, I had a sleepless night. I ordered my team to analyse everything you did in that arena and after. I wanted to know you. Then we came across some of the paintings you made. In the past, I never paid them any attention when I allowed you to have that gallery. They just look like paintings from the Arena or beautiful sightseeing from the capitol. Nothing special to. Just a victor 's talent"

He looks pissed now. I bet he knows now what I was doing with the paintings

" It was very clever of you. The code you put into them. The subliminal images , the hidden pictures. I'm impressed. We even discover, some of your clients, created a secrete society about your paintings. Some of your clients are powerful you know… I 'm sure you knew. You dare to make them THINK. " He sighs. Don't worry , as we are speaking now, they won't be able to think ever".

I freeze.

"I have to thank Miss girl on fire for being such an arrogant brat. Without her who is messing everything she I s doing I would have missed your subtle way to rebel."

I stay silent . In that case, it's smarter to not say anything. Let him do the talking.

He laughed. I 'm confused.

" You have no idea how much enemies I have here in the capitol. But they never came with the brilliant idea to make the capitol's people THINK. I passed my whole life to get these people being brainwashed with the stupid tv programs, the impressive feasts, and of course the traditionnal hunger games : To numb them. And here you are , just a 17 years old boy who is able to crack my perfect strategy. I'm glad, she blew up the forcefield. It's chaos now outside. Everybody fears they don't have time to think anymore . Of course all your paintings had been destroyed just in case"

I'm stunned. He gives me more credits than I give to myself. It's true I wanted to make the capitol's people think. It's obvious once you know them, they are not used to think by themselves . They aren't bad people, they are just as manipulated than we are in the disctricts but in a different way. I just wanted… I don't know, maybe… I tried in a way but never thought it could have a real impact.

" I don't like you. It's a real pity nobody volunteer for you at the reapind day. You are as dangerous as Katniss Everdeen . A different kind of dangerous. Katniss possesses the fire that can lead the districts to rebel. But you, you have the power to change the capitol 's people : You made them dream about true love. Capitol is all about Orgy, bloodlust , physical lust . You brought them something they had forgotten , a pure and selfless love. They adore you. Anduntil now I didn't know what to do with you . If Katniss is a symbol, you are one too. "

I wonder why he is telling me so much. It's probably not a good sign for me and my future.

" You really crossed the line with the interview last night. The capitol is behind you and your stupid crush. You succeed well to make them believe Katniss were manipulated . What do you think?"

"Think about what?"

" I think Katniss Everdeen doesn't care at all about you. I think she is going to lead the rebellion with the district 13 no matter what. I think you are a complete fool , if you think she doesn't want the whole panem to combust after what we did with the hunger games."

He wants to make me doubt about Katniss. He won't. I know her. I know how much she is a caring person. When Rue died , she didn't start to change , she had never been on an hatred mode, or a vengeful one. At the contrary , she showed how much she was a human being when she put the flowers around her. When she mourned her. Rue , at this instant wasn't just a dead tribute that people were going to forget in the next minute. Rue reappeared as the nice little innocent girl she was. It remembered every people in every district, this was not just a game, not just tribute but a human kid and the crualty of her death. That why, what she did moved everybody.

" I have a big project for you. I'm working on it . You ll see, you will love it." He smirks.

I freeze again but stay silent.

" I'm sorry but I have the regret to announce that your easy life here , is finished. I'm planning a second interview in two weeks. I'll make sure you ll be a good KITTY this time "

I' m not surprised to learn my cell has ears.

" Do you remember, Rue 's family. They are here. If you don't act the way I want. I'll make sure , Rue 's parents are going to see another of their kids dying in front of their eyes in the worst way possible. So behave "

He is leaving and the peacemakers come back to bring me back in my cell. I'm in shocked and confused . I'll have to obey this time.

" Still alive? " I hear Johanna says but I'm not in the mood for a little chat.

The next days, I was unable to sleep. They kept an aggressive light in my cell and they let me starve. I had only water and a very small day My cell is stinking as hell. It's really humiliating to not have any sanitory.

"I'm so jealous of you Peeta… their way to torture you are so soft… Why are they doing that? It's not fair, I went throught hell ! " she says

She is right. I lost a lot of weight , I'm tired as hell but it's nothing to compare with what Johanna had to endure. I'm bored and just feel trapped. The hours are feeling like days.

Suddenly a screen appears to my wall and Johanna's.

"Oh oh! " She says " a movie finally, I almost wait ! "

" I hope they will give us Pop corn " I laugh.

My smile fade rapidely when I understand we were going to have a special screening of the rebel propaganda . Katniss is starring with Gale . I hear Johanna in her cell, she is having the time of her life watching the propaganda.

" Yeah go girl on fire " she is shouting. As for myself, I don't know what to think when I saw her acting like a soldier. Then she looks at the camera and with fire in her eyes she says

" If we burn , you burn with us "

I feel like she just pierce my heart with her arrow. I couldn't hide the shock from my face. What was that? A declaration of war? A declaration of death…

"you are a complete fool , if you think she doesn't want the whole panem to combust." This was the word of Snow. Words I Refused to believe .

They decide to replay the whole propaganda one more time. I feel sick as hell.

" If we burn , you burn with us " It 's not possible. It's a fake right? It's not her right? But I know it is.

The violence of her words are unbearable . The implication of what she is ready to do is horrific. Didn't she undertand what I said at my first interview? Will I have to sacrifice an innocent kid to make her understand this is the wrong path to take.

I 'm crying now.

TBC

Author's note. I know it's a little different than what Gale supposed about Peeta's life at the capitol but I wanted to be it that way. After all Gale only made suppositions about what they are doing to Peeta and his reaction. But don't worry, our poor Peeta will be hijacked. I want it to be as faithful as possible to the book. I Hope you 'll like it. Don't hesitate to tell me if I'm following the right path ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note . Please tell me what you think? I feel a bit alone ^^

Chapter 4

" What 's wrong with you? You are sobbing like a child! " Johanna 's voice shows it annoys her. " it's not really manly you know."

" I don't care about what you think. I cry if I want. " My voice is full of anger.

" You should be happy to see your Fiancée fighting this way! For once I proud of her "

I don't agree at all. I'm not happy to see her this way. She is doing the exact opposite of what I want.

" How can you be happy after what she said? Don't you care about all the lifes she is ready to take . To burn everybody…"

"It's war… Darling. What did you expect?" she sounds shocked.

" You probably didn't care at all when you butchered the others tributes with your axe I mimick her " It's hunger games, what did you expect , why I should have second thought or feel guilty , it's how the games are…" I 'm being mean in purpose.

" You are such an asshole Peeta. But yeah, there are some rules we can't break because it's how it works. So people are gonna die in this war, plenty people, you have to accept it , because if we win, we will be free and have a better future."

I try to understand the logic and I can't .

" I won't be proud of this better world built with blood on our hands. "

She is laughing now;

" Darling, you can't beat the capitol with good feelings and words. Are you simpleminded? I thought you were smart"

" Do you know what really started the rebellion for me? Surely not the berries, but Rue's death. The way , Katniss treated her while she was dying and after. The humanity she gave back to the games. Thoses pure feelings shook people to the point , the capitol had to delete the scene later. To make them forget. Not the berries ."

" You may have a point, but at the end , you need violence to change things, peace or showing your humanity is not a weapon to defeat the capitol. It's ridiculous to think like that." She replies.

I can't accept this point of view. Suddenly I realize something important. The president Snow words are taking an even deeper meaning.

" Do you remember how much the capitol's people had been upset and angry with the whole 75th hunger games because they loved their victors . How they were shocked and upset because Katniss was pregnant. This was the start of something here. Something huge."

My heart is racing because I just understood something and I'm angry at myself for not seeing it before. My only thoughts were about to protect Katniss at the time.

" Johanna, we started something there , at the interviews when we hold hands… but once back at the Arena, we made a mistake, we just continue to play the hunger games , without thinking. We were accepting the rules of it"

" What do you mean, it's hunger games. Of course we were going to kill each other and be glad, we , some of the old victors had a plan…"

" I wish I knew about that plan maybe I would have seen things differentely. Maybe it would have made me think that we could have played the hunger games in a different way. "

"What, like talking about peace messages and show how we were friends and all then kiss each other intead of stab each other , first it's ridiculous, two they would have killed us all "

I shake my head.

" may be with a more sublte strategy , besides , I don't think they would have killed us all. Can you imagine , the wrong message it would have send to the capitol's people. They were already upset and disturbed. "

" Like they truly care… "

I rolled my eyes.

" Peeta, The capitol would have threaten you to kill you family and friends"

" Oh… But they were already doing it…Not a big change here What about our close relations now..."

For the first time, I realize that maybe my family and my friends are all dead by now. Katniss probably lost her family too. Was I in denial before? The realization shocks me deeply.

I don't want to talk anymore. Is my family dead? My friends? Prim? Delly? I clench my fist. I 'm breathing in and out. I have to calm down. I didn't have a panic attack since I was 9 years old.

When my father told me , I was tall enough to put the bread inside the oven myself. When he made me open the oven 's door and I looked at the inside. I don't want to think about it now. It'won't help in my case.

Maybe , there are not dead after all. I need to think in a positive way

" Peeta, I think the district 13 had also a plan for the relatives…"

" Thank you " I don't know if it was true or not. I don't care. I take what she just said for granted.

We don't talk anymore.

Hours later, the usual four peacemarkers arrive to take me. The tv producer looks at me with a worried expression.

He waves at Portia. The last time I've seen her was for the first interview.

Portia approachs us with a sad expression.

" You look sick and you lost so much weight " She states

" Oh, it's because, I started a diet… "

"Portia do your best with him…" The tv producer says as he gives me a text. " This is what you ll have to say during the interview. Read it , learn it. You have two hours before the recording"

So this time, no live. They are going to tape it. Maybe it's better that way. I read the text and for the first time, I don't completey disagree with what I have to say. There's even thing I completely agree with.

Portia stays silent but her eyes talk to me , she is worried and under a lot of stress.

" Portia, can you ask for the tv producer to come?"

She nods . Ten minutes later, he enters the room.

" I want to say more. I want to explain to Katniss, she is wrong and she must not trust disctrict 13. That they are using her. "

He frowns.

" I don't know…" to our surprise the president Snow appears like a ghost behind me."

He smiled at me.

" I see no objection into that. In fact, I think it's an excellent idea. "

I know why he agrees because it's a win win situation for him. District 13 will consider me as a traitor , even if in reality I never had been on the side. It may stops Katniss or not but it's worth a try. There's probably something more I don't know too. He leaves without a word.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Until now , I didn't really have paid attention but I look horrible. This will have an impact on Katniss.

When the interview starts, I feel horribly tired and the aggressive spotlight don't make me the things easier. But I do as I was told.

Once it's done, the president Snow comes to congratulate me. He whispers to me to smile at him, act like I'm his friend. He remembers me about Rue's sibling.

So I smile at him and act like we were close. There were some photographs who are taking pictures.

Only once back at my cell , I understood the meaning of all of this: The fact I was a symbol too. A symbol he for now needs.

As to make things worse , the next day, a peacemaker give me a piece of a journal 's paper. There is a large picture of me and Snow acting like friends, smiling at each others. The text says that he is there for me and I lost a lot of weight because I refuse to eat : I'm so depressed about Katniss 's betrayal.

I destroy the newspapers . I am so mad. I can't let myself being manipulated like that.

I calm down at the thought of Rue's slibling still being alive but the burden is still heavy. I hate to be a pawn. I'll have to find a way . I don't know what yet. I 'll figure something out.

I feel asleep , hoping Katniss will get my message and will stop being the pawn of district 13.

When I wake up, I have a decent breakfast waiting for me It's surprising but . I'm so hungry I eat it all. There 's even an orange juice. Then, My four peacemakers buddies come to pick me.

We are heading toward the medics branch. I enter a room. The doctors take my blood pressure and some blood. They are cheking everything about my health. I don't know what to think. Then, I look at their papers. I notice it's written Project Prometheus " on each on them.

tbc


End file.
